Tails the Disney Two Tailed Fox - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is a commercial of Disney's Tails the Disney Character and Friends in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (The Disney - Tails the Disney Character and Friends as The Thomas Cast) * Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Thomas - (Both have the same letter T) * Hercules (from Hercules) as Edward - (Tails and Hercules are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) * Baloo (from The Jungle Book) as Henry - (Both clumsy) * Captain Phobeus (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Gordon - (Both pompous) * Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as James - (Both vain) * Charmy (from Sonic X) as Percy - (Tails and Charmy are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) * Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Toby - (Both old and wise) * Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Duck - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Donald - (Both wise) * Adult Kovu (from The Jungle Book) as Douglas - (Both wise) * Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Oliver - (Robin Hood and Peter Pan are best friends, just like Duck and Oliver are) * Princess Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Emily - (Both beautiful) * John Silver (from Treasure Planet) as Spencer - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Melody (from The Little Mermaid 2) as Rosie - (Both cute) * Prince Charming (from Cinderella) as Arthur - (Both brother figures to Princess Eilonwy and Emily) * Chip (from Chip and Dale) as Bash * Dale (from Chip and Dale) as Dash * Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Devious Diesel - (Both the main villains) * Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Hank * Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Molly - (Both wonderful) * Dodo (from Alice in Wonderland) as Salty * The Fiddler Pig (from The Three Little Pigs) as Ben * Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Lady - (Both beautiful) * The Fifer Pig (from Porky's Railroad) as Bill * Tantor (from Tarzan) as Dennis - (Both clumsy) * Paul Bunyan (from Paul Bunyan) as Murdoch - (Both strong) * Abigial and Amelia (from The Aristocats) as Annie and Clarabel * Catterpillar (from Alice in Wonderland) as Hector * Black Bart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Fred (from The Railway Series) * King Stefan (from Sleeping Beauty) as Peter Sam * King Hubert (from Sleeping Beauty) as Sir Handel * Bashful (from Snow White) as Rheneas * Iago (from Aladdin) as Duncan * Doc (from Snow White) as Skarloey * Genie (from Aladdin) as Rusty * Winifred (from The Jungle Book) as Elizabeth * Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bertie * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Harold the Helicopter * The King (from Cinderella) as Fiery Flynn * Maleficent the Dragon (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Chinese Dragon * The Workers as Themselves * Walt Disney as Sir Topham Hatt * Xiro (Noah Ark) as Work Man * Animators as The Drivers & Firemen * Walt Disney's Wife as Lady Hatt * Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster * and more Category:UbiSoftFan94